


Are We Enough

by svuvoyfan24



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Jane's a dom?, Lesbian Sex, harold..., this is gon get real gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svuvoyfan24/pseuds/svuvoyfan24
Summary: Claire realizes she has feelings with Jane, but will Jane feel the same?





	Are We Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this chapter is going to be short, but the rest will be longer. I just wanted to start it because this ship is thirsting for fics. Enjoy and tell me if y'all like it, leave suggestions, kudos, comments whatever!

As I sat there, I could only think of the mistakes I’ve made. Here, sitting in the most powerful seat in the world, and all I can think about is the mistakes I’ve made, marrying Francis being one of them, but without him, I may not be where I am right now. His idiocy and impulsiveness is why I’m sitting in this seat. I also thought of my love life, Tom was now gone and I needed someone to share this feeling with. The feeling of being powerful, I had that with Francis, but it came with a price. As I sat there at my desk, staring at the George Washington painting hanging above the mantel, I thought of Jane Davis. One of the most mysterious women I had ever met, we both shared an interest in each other. When she left, I felt like I had lost something. I had had relationships with women before. A little dalliance with Annette in college and a couple of women when Francis and I started to get into politics. I needed something, I didn’t know what it was, but I had a feeling. I hit the button on the intercom, “Could you come in here please, and bring an appointment book.”

“Yes ma’am.” She said back. She walked in a couple of seconds later.

“I need you to book a meeting with Jane Davis tomorrow. Whatever I have from 12-2, clear it. I have a feeling this is going to take awhile.” I told her, not knowing how tomorrow would work out.

“Yes Madam President.Is that all?” She said, I nodded.

As she left the room, I felt a drop in the pit of my stomach. What the hell? Am I nervous? Why am I nervous, nothing is going to happen tomorrow, right? The day went on with endless meetings and at the end of the day, I could do nothing, but lay in bed and be left to my thoughts. I thought of Jane again, and that feeling came back. That nervous feeling, What the fuck? I hated this feeling, no one had ever made me feel this way, not Francis, not Adam or Tom, no one. 

 

The next day, I wasn’t as busy as I usually was. I decided to go through some bills in the office and wait for my meeting with Jane. The time flew by fast, and before I knew it, my aide told me she was here.

“Bring her in.” I said, standing up and adjusting my dress. She walked in, looking as stunning as ever. She had on a low cut top and tight pencil skirt, her heels giving her enough height to look me in the eye. 

“Hello, Madam President.” She said, her voice low. What the hell is going on, I thought. This was going to be an interesting meeting.


End file.
